


The Mystery of Midoriya

by JedIzuku



Series: Jedi!Izuku [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Aizawa is usually so good at Mysteries, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIzuku/pseuds/JedIzuku
Summary: Shota Aizawa knows something is up with his problem child, Izuku Midoriya.He knows it. But there is no proof.With Izuku off to Rome secretly visiting the Jedi Council, Aizawa calls in a favor from an Italian Hero to try to get to the bottom of his Midoriya mystery.Set during and after Chapter 8 of A Hero's Trials.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Original Character(s), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Jedi!Izuku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653244
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	The Mystery of Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: A Teacher's Trials
> 
> This is a side story from Aizawa’s POV. It takes place during and after chapter 8 of A Hero’s Trials. I am trying to keep that story all Izuku’s POV, so this kind of thing may happen again when I have a fun side idea.

Shota Aizawa prided himself on being a rational man. He was analytical and even a decent detective. He had no idea how one fifteen-year-old boy could be so frustrating and confusing for him. 

This problem child was far too experienced to be just another hero student. He was too rational and calm to be a freshman. Granted Todoroki was also very calm most of the time, Shota felt that he could lose his cool. 

Midoriya not so much. 

Even when Midoriya stayed the weekend with him, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He seemed stressed, but with what Shota put him through, cameras and tests, he was not surprised. Still nothing. There were times when Shota thought he might be wrong, but then something would inevitably happen to spark his suspicions up again. 

This current bout of suspicion was because the problem child was skipping the Sports Festival. Granted no one had to fight in the Sports Festival, most kids did. Shota didn’t fight in his third-year festival, as he wanted to become an underground hero but he was an exception. 

Midoriya had been disappointed he had to miss it, Shota could see that easily enough. So he wasn’t sure why he was still so suspicious. He looked at his watch, it was 9 PM, he was about to start a patrol but he replied it would be 1 PM in Rome right now. He had a friend… 

No, this was crazy. Shota was owed a favor from an Italian hero named Giovanni Bagnasco, his quirk and hero name were both called Mindful. His quirk never let him forget a face or detail. He was a great asset to the police and was an underground hero. He’d be perfect for this, and Shota would sleep better knowing that someone was keeping an eye on his problem child. 

Pulling out his phone Shota called the other hero. He was surprised when he picked up on the second ring. “Aizawa! Ciao! How are you, my dear friend?” Giovanni said in accented English. English was the lingua franca of the Hero World. Almost all pro heroes spoke it fluently and it allowed much easier coordination and communication to not need translators or cumbersome phone apps. 

“I’m fine, thank you. I need to call in that favor you owe me if you don’t mind.” 

“But of course! You’ve been holding that over my head for years. Tell me how I can help you, my friend!” 

Shota sighed. He had no idea why heroics seemed to attract such boisterous personalities. They exhausted him. “I have a student, Izuku Midoriya. He and his mother, Inko, just left Japan for Rome. He said his grandmother was close to death there. I found the timing suspicious, and frankly, I have a huge number of suspicions about this kid already. I was hoping you could look into his time in Italy and let me know if anything seems off to you.” 

“You save my life and all you want in return is this? A small price to pay! I will look into this and get back to you as soon as I am able. This is my top priority as of now!” 

* * *

If you’d told Giovanni Bagnasco that he’d be having this kind of day when he woke up, he’d have turned over and gone back to sleep. His dear friend, Aizawa, asked him for a simple favor. To track down a hero students to make sure his trip to Italy was above board. It should have been easy! 

First, Giovanni looked up travel documents and saw that both Inko and Izuku Midoriya entered Italy via Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport in Rome the day before. They entered on tourist Visas with US passports. He made a note of that. He wasn’t sure why a Japanese Hero student had a US passport. 

Looking into their arrangements, he could not find their passports in the hotel database, which was not surprising if they were visiting family. He decided to look at the cameras at the airport and see where they went. Maybe try to track them. Getting access was simple for a pro hero and he easily found the two greenettes in the line for customs. He followed them to baggage claim and as they entered a black sedan waiting for them in the pickup line. 

That was where his headache started. He looked up the license plate of the car and his eyes widened when he saw it was registered to the Jedi Council. 

Italian heroes had a special relationship with the Jedi. Being headquartered in Rome meant that there were times when heroes interacted with the Jedi. Giovanni himself had several contacts in the temple who he could easily reach out to. Heroes helped Jedi and Jedi helped heroes. But why did the Jedi pick up an American hero student studying in Japan? 

He thought about reporting back to Aizawa with this information but something held him back. He wanted to dig a little deeper before he said anything. He wasn’t one to needlessly mess with Jedi plans. 

After a hearty lunch with one of his more attractive sidekicks, he took out his phone and searched his contacts. While he did have several Jedi he could contact, he felt that Candice Harrison, an older Jedi Knight who generally stayed in Rome would be his best bet. She was an archivist who did not go on many missions, save for the occasional archeological dig. 

He tapped her contact and the phone rang. He was somewhat presently surprised when she answered. Often when dealing with Jedi one needed to be patient as non-Jedi business sometimes was not a priority. 

She answered in Italian, “Hello?”

“Candice, mi amore! It’s been too long! How are you my beautiful rose?” 

She laughed. “What do you need, Giovanni? You only flirt with me when you need something.” 

Giovanni gasped, “I am hurt beyond measure at your baseless accusation!” 

Candice snorted. “I’m sure. It’s been a while, what’s up?”

Giovanni paused. How should he approach this? “Well, you see, I owe a favor to a certain underground hero from Japan. He’s a teacher at UA and one of his students has come to Rome for some reason. This hero fears the student is up to no good and asked me to look into his stay here. I did this, I looked at the cameras from the airport and I saw him and his mother get in a car. Looking up the plates, it was registered with the Jedi Order. So I was interested in the reason for this.” 

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. “What are the names of the people picked up?”

Giovanni looked at his notes, “Inko and Izuku Midoriya.” 

There was another pause. Giovanni was beginning to get concerned. Candice was usually more talkative than this. “Have you shared this information with the Japanese Hero?” 

“No, I wanted to speak with you first. Why?”

“Good. Please keep this to yourself for now. I will be in touch shortly. I need to look into this and I will get back to you.” 

“But of course, Candice. I value our working relationship too much to jeopardize it.” 

“You’re a good friend, Giovanni, thank you.” 

* * *

Shota did not expect to hear back from Giovanni for a while at least. He was quite busy preparing 19 students for the Sports Festival as well a patrolling around the city at night. He had just finished homeroom and was in the teacher’s lounge trying to catch a quick nap when the door opened. He tried not to sigh. 

“Ah, Aizawa! Good to see you. Are you ready for the Sports Festival?” All Might asked. Seeing the scrawny form of All Might always threw Shota off. 

“I am. We’ll see if my students are.” 

“Indeed! They are all fine young heroes. It’s such a shame that young Midoriya had to miss it. He was sure to have made a splash.” 

Shota paused. Why did All Might bring up his problem child? He couldn’t know anything, could he? There was no way All Might could have distilled the Secret of Midoriya before he did. Had All Might even been looking into the kid? 

“It is a shame, but he’ll be fine. He is one of the more advanced students but he could fall behind if he does not get a good internship. Some of the agencies that accept anyone are rather… lackluster.” 

“Indeed, I was worried as well and when he talked to me about his missing the Sports Festival, I offered to find someone to apprentice him!”

Shota blinked at the number one hero. This surprised him. Why would All Might go above and beyond for an ordinary student? Maybe Shota should probe a little and see what he knew. “That is very generous of you. Who did you ask?” 

All Might looked uncomfortable almost as soon as he asked. What? Why would he be uncomfortable with asking a friend to allow an intern? 

“Well… My old homeroom teacher, Gran Torino. He was a bit of a mentor to me when I was Midoriya’s age. A tough, brutal taskmaster, but one of the best hero’s I’ve ever known.” 

Shota was lost now. Why in the world would All Might go so far as to arrange his old teacher to mentor Midoriya? He had to be missing something. A call from All Might to any agency would guarantee an internship for Midoriya. Why go to all the extra trouble? Finding a retired hero old enough to be All Might’s homeroom teacher? 

“Okay, I call bullshit. What the hell is up with Midoriya that you’d go to these lengths for him? You know I’ve been suspicious of him since day one. I have spoken about this to most of the staff. At length.”

All Might looked uncomfortable again. He knew something. How did the blond behemoth figure it out before him? And what could it possibly be that All Might would not only know about but not try to stop him? He surely couldn’t be a vigilante… Unless All Might was trying to…reform him? In secret? What the fuck? 

“Indeed. But I see no issues with young Midoriya. He’s a fine young man. I wish you’d stop being so suspicious of him. He was almost traumatized by the weekend you spent together.” 

Shota scoffed. “It wasn’t that bad. I may have tested him a bit, but he passed them all. I was frustrated with him, honestly.” 

“I think he was more concerned by your cameras than anything else. Though he seemed to worry about your health as well.” 

“So he did notice the cameras were there. I knew he undersold that,” Shota mumbled. “What do you mean he was worried about my health?” 

“I believe he mentioned he thought you might have an aneurysm towards the end of his stay.”

Shota scoffed. He may have gone off on his student a little at the end, but it was all premeditated, hoping that it would cause something to slip, but Midoriya was too well trained. He let nothing out. “He exaggerated. I’m curious as to why you trust him so much. For all we know he is a traitor or a villain. I’m still putting my money on vigilante.” 

All Might still looked nervous but he laughed. “I promise you, I know young Midoriya. He is no traitor or villain. Further, he’s no more a vigilante than you or I are.” 

“I assume he has given up his vigilante ways when he came to UA. But if you are so certain of his innocence, why don’t you just tell me what you know?” 

All Might looked torn. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. Shota could read him like a book. “I am afraid I’ve been sworn to secrecy. But I give you my word as the number one hero, you have it all wrong. Midoriya is possibly the least likely person on campus to betray us or be a vigilante. Teaching staff included.” He paused. “Now I am afraid I need to get ready for my next class.” 

All Might left, and Shota sighed. Maybe he pushed too far. And maybe he was way off base with Midoriya. All Might wouldn’t lie to him like that, he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He’d see what Giovanni had to say. Maybe it was time to let this drop after all. 

* * *

Giovanni’s day did not get better after he talked to his Jedi friend. Another case he had been working on had been truly frustrating, and something he thought was a lead turned into a dead end. It was just one of those days all around. Crime was always bad as summer approached. So when he finally made his way back to his flat, he was ready for a quick snack, a bath and then bed. 

He opened the door to the dark apartment and turned the lights on. He walked in and sighed, happy to be home. He walked to the kitchen and got out some leftover pizza. He didn’t bother to reheat the slices and wandered to the living room to turn on the news for a few minutes while he ate. 

Or he would have if he didn’t stop, a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth staring at the face of Inko Midoriya sitting on his couch smiling softly at him. 

“Hello, Mindful. I hope you don’t mind I let myself in,” she said. 

He blinked and looked at her. She was wearing brown Jedi robes which honestly looked very good with her green hair. He took the piece of Pizza out of his mouth and just stared for a second. “Um, hello.”

She smiled. “I didn’t think you’d want a Jedi loitering at your door. You have a lovely flat.”   
“Thank you, but can I ask why you’re here.” 

“Of course. You are looking into Inko and Izuku Midoriya, yes? Probably for Shota Aizawa from UA in Japan?” 

“Candice told you?” 

“Yes, Knight Harrison and I are friends. She let me know she got your phone call earlier today. I want to thank you for reaching out to her before talking to Aizawa. I am Jedi Master Inko Akatani. Izuku is posing as my son and attending UA’s hero course this year due to intelligence we have that the Sith are involved in some underworld activity there. Eraser Head is very suspicious of Izuku, he thinks my Padawan is a vigilante if you can believe it.” She laughed. “We are both undercover there and would consider it a favor to the Jedi Order to keep this information to yourself.” 

“Why not just tell Aizawa? He’s trustworthy.” 

“I know he is, but what better way to hide a Jedi in plain sight than for a trusted teacher to be convinced that he is a vigilante or worse?” 

Giovanni nodded. That did make sense. But how was he going to deal with Aizawa? As if reading his mind, the Jedi reached into her pocket and handed him a thumb drive. “Here. We put some pictures together for you. They are all quality shots of surveillance on us. All legitimate too. We had a bit of a photo shoot today. We edited the metadata of the photos and there are some for the next few days, including my ‘mother’s funeral.’ Feel free to send them all to Eraser Head on Sunday. We’d very much appreciate if you could do this for us. We’re loath to ask you to lie to your friend, but I promise it is for the greater good. We just had a major break in the case and feel our work may bear fruit before the end of summer.” 

Giovanni stopped and thought for a moment. He would, of course, do as the Jedi asked. There was no harm in it, and it was always fun to tweak Aizawa’s nose. “Of course, Master Jedi, I will do as you ask and it will be my solemn honor.” He bowed to her. 

She smiled and stood, “Thank you so much. Here, take my card. Let me know if I can ever be of help to you in the future, Mindful.” 

She walked out the front door and Giovanni was left standing there holding two slices of cold pizza, a thumb drive, and a Jedi Master’s card. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all?

* * *

Shota was expecting Giovanni’s call any time now. It had been a few days and All Might’s words were still nagging him. Maybe he had read too much into Midoriya’s behavior? 

As if summoned by his thoughts, his phone rang and Shota saw it was Giovanni’s number. He answered quickly. “Hello, Giovanni. How did it go?”

“Straight to business, my friend? So like you.” There was an exaggerated sigh and Shota rolled his eyes. “I did as you asked. I followed the boy and his mother around. I had a sidekick take some photos too. I am sending them to you now. Everything seemed above board to me. Though I found it odd they used American passports if one of them is your student in Japan.” 

“Yes, I knew about that. He’s very good with languages and is studying at UA. So there was nothing suspicious?” 

“No, unless you count how your student and his mother did not wear black as most do at Italian funerals. They were well dressed though. The old ways are dying out and they are Americans after all.” 

Shota was already at his laptop looking at the pictures. They seemed legit. Visiting an Italian villa, a funeral, leaving a reception, taking cabs. All normal things that normal people would do. Nothing suspicious at all. Shota sighed. “Well thank you, Giovanni. I do appreciate it.” 

“My friend, this was such an easy task. I won’t even count it as the favor I owe you. Save it for something you truly need!” 

“That is surprisingly generous of you.”

“You would me again, my friend! This investigation led me to a contact that will be quite useful in the future. And anyway, one of my sidekicks did all the work. She got some very good surveillance training out of it. All I did was send an email. If you wish it to count as your favor, so be it.” 

“I never said that. I do appreciate it, Giovanni. You’re a good friend, thank you.” 

“But of course! Don’t be a stranger, my dear, dear friend. Next time call me to say you are visiting, not because you need a favor!” 

“We’ll see…” Shota said, causing Giovanni to laugh boisterously. 

“Never change, my friend.” 

They ended the call and Shota continued to look at the pictures. Maybe he was reading too much into Midoriya. Maybe there was nothing suspicious about the kid. His gut feelings were rarely wrong, but maybe this was a case where it was. 

Shota sighed. He needed to get out on patrol before it got any later if he wanted to get any sleep that night. 

The Mystery of Midoriya would still be there tomorrow… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write so I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a comment if you have ideas or thoughts for future stories!


End file.
